The Demon-Dragon of the Seven Mortal Sins
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Triple Crossover: Fairy Tail, Dragonaut: The Resonance, and Seven Mortal Sins. Raiden Oni-Ryu has suddenly found himself being in Hell with former Arcangel Lucifer and he unleashes his Demon-Dragon Power. He decided to go on an adventure to conquer Hell itself and seven sexy she-demons while battling against forces from both Hell and Heaven, and other supernaturals. Harem. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**A Literal Drop from Heaven to Hell!**

"Alright, school day is over, and I have a day off from my part-time job, I guess it's time for a relaxation!" A boy said cheerful.

The young boy is a tall and very muscular, has sharp red eyes, spiky blonde with two bangs hanging on the front and faded black on the tip. He wears a dark-gray school uniform. He also wears a necklace with a weird bird shape symbol, but he claims it's a fairy for some reason.

As he walks out of the school and pass the gate thinking he'll just head home and maybe stop by at some places along the way. He heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Hey, Raiden!"

The boy named Raiden turns around to a girl running up to him with the cute smile of hers.

The girl has medium black hair styled into rough bob-cut and light blue/grey eyes. She wears her church uniform, that is coupled with a black belt, mini skirt, black elegant tights and white sleeves. She is fair-skinned and wears brown buckled boots, finished with a silver crucifix-like cross on the neck of her outfit. Lastly her physique is fairly average, with a moderately sized bust and waistline. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Oh, hey Maria, wanna walk home together?" Raiden asked, knowing his childhood friend and all.

"Yeah, let's go stop by the church really quick." Maria suggested.

"Fine, I don't know why you and some others keep preying to God or whatever, it's not like it's gonna do anything." Raiden signed as the both walk together.

"Now, Raiden, you should always be grateful that God has given us life to where we are today." Maria lectured.

"Really, if God is so great and all, then why did the big ass idiot in the sky made me a monster?" Raiden asked with a hint of anger.

Maria went silent as she became sad, for as long as she knows him; Raiden wasn't born normally like any other human beings, he was born differently with strange gifts. Others around him either give them the stick-eyes or keep their distance from him while whispering bad things behind his back. She's the only person in the world who wanted to be friends with Raiden and treated him better while no one else would.

In the school they go to, which is also

"Hey, don't feel bad about it, you're alone; you have me and your aunts." Maria pointed out, trying to cheer Raiden up.

"I know, that I am grateful for, especially you being at my side." Raiden complimented as he looks away blushing a bit as Maria does the same.

They have not only been close friends together since they were little kids, but they have developed feelings for each other though could never confess to each other because they felt nervous and a little scared whenever they want to, for they fear rejections. And they don't even realize the feelings they have for each other.

"Say, Maria."

"Yes, Raiden. What is it?" Maria asked, curious of what Raiden's about to say.

"If I were to go anywhere, would you follow me, would you still be at my side?" Raiden asked.

"Huh? Of course, I will, I'll follow you to the ends of earth too!" Maria answered with determination. Almost like she's about to confess her feelings to him.

"Even…" Raiden turns to face Maria looking at her in the eyes. "…to Hell?"

 **(Later)**

Raiden is seen sleeping on what appears to be an icy floor, groaning in pain like he was hit by a trunk with the speed of a jet plane, but nothing serious or anything. Just unconscious of whatever happened to him, he slowly opens his eyes looking to see some tall icy-pillars that goes up the sky and everything around him looks all frozen and stuff.

"You're going to get it now!" An angry girl shouted.

Raiden shot himself sitting up saw something both weird and dangerous at the same time.

On one side, a girl with waist-length purple hair with a side ponytail on the right side of her head, and two tiny horns curled upward on both sides of her head, and red eyes. She wears a white shirt tied on the right side. She has blue-striped arm-warmers. She wears an ornate silver belt-black panty hybrid. She has blue-striped thigh-high leg-warmers. She wears silver-knuckled fingerless gloves and black strapped steel-toed boots. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"(Whoa, what a cutie!)" Raiden thought while blushing, but quickly shook his head seeing of what's going on.

The purple hair girl is attacking the other woman who is stripe to a giant cross with large animal-like creatures such as whales and oddly snails.

"Hey, what the hell you think you're doing?" Raiden shouted getting the women's attention.

"No way, that human was really alive… such going through such a fall down here to Hell?!" The purple-haired girl shocked.

"Well, he wouldn't be here if he hasn't tried to help me and ended being brag here." The trap woman signed in annoyance.

"Wow, this is unreal and yet awesome!" The purple-haired girl excited as she looks around Raiden while poking him everywhere, including the part between his legs.

"Hey, watch it, you crazy bitch!" Raiden embarrassed snap, kicking the girl away. "You can't just go around poking people others like that!"

"Oww?! Hey, that hurt you jerk, is that anyway to treat a Demon Lord?" The girl shouted rage, Raiden became confuses of what she meant by 'Demon Lord.'

"I'm the Demon of Envy, Leviathan! And you're going to learn the hard what's when you miss with me!" Leviathan declared, seeking to punish Raiden as a giant burst of water suddenly appears behind her.

"What the…" Raiden was shocked to see this girl somehow with the power over water; he quickly raises his arms in front in a cross shape in defense.

The water stream hits him with enough force to push two cars easy, but Raiden stand his ground firmly planting his feet as the water keeps coming in until it stops.

"Wow, you actually withstood that! You're no ordinary human, aren't you?" Leviathan asked curious to see what else this human is capable of.

"I don't even know what's the fuck is going on here, but one thing I do know is that I don't take kindly to those trying harm others like what you're doing to that woman!" Raiden stated pointing at the woman.

"Hahahaha, trying to be the 'Hero' here for a complete stranger, that's stupid!" Leviathan laughed.

"You humans are interesting creature, even though you're weak and fragile." Leviathan mocked making Raiden.

"Hey, this human has a name, it's Raiden, Raiden Oni-Ryū!" Raiden introduced himself, full name.

"Oh, well, I'll be sure to remember that… since you're going to in that spot for a _very_ long time." Leviathan smirked, Raiden like it one bit.

Raiden soon felt something crawling up his leg, looking shocked to see ice forming around them and going up his knee and more.

"What the fuck! What's with the ice?" Raiden asked trying to move but couldn't.

"That's because we're in the lowest level of the underworld, Cocytus, any demons or humans will be frozen in no time." Leviathan explained as the ice have reach halfway to Raiden's torso.

"Hmm, I don't know why, but I'm some erotic ideas of what to do with you… right after I have my fun with Lucifer." Leviathan said with an exciting-erotic tone as she walks up to the woman on the cross whose name is Lucifer apparently.

Raiden tries his hardest to reach out to Lucifer even though it was pointless and before he knew it, his whole body is coated in ice becoming a human pop-icily.

"(Damn it, how did it even to come to this and how did I even end up here in the first place?)" Raiden thought, asking himself those questions until he starts to remember.

He and Maria had arrived at the church as she started preying for a while until suddenly the ceiling fell down almost on Maria had Raiden not pulled her away. Once the dust clears, they saw the woman Lucifer hanging upside-down on the cross. Raiden tries to pull Lucifer off the cross but to no effort while Maria check to make sure she's okay, but the ground began to crumble beneath them and Raiden just Maria away before he and Lucifer fell into a very deep hole that close up somehow.

" _RAIDEN!"_ Maria shouted with tears flying off from her eyes.

Raiden see himself falling screaming a bit while trying to break Lucifer free but no luck like before, before he could think of anything else, he suddenly felt something weird in his head and went unconscious as his body let's go of the giant cross and fell alongside with Lucifer and made their way to the ground.

"(Damn it, why did I have to go on doing something so stupid like that?)" Raiden mentally signed, knowing what's done is done.

"(Well, it's now or never!)" Raiden thought with determination in his eyes.

"Hmm?" Leviathan felt a something strong coming from Raiden but couldn't feel anything now, thinking it was just her imagination she back to feeling Lucifer's smooth skin and groping her breasts.

 _CRACK_

Leviathan quickly turns her attention back to the frozen Raiden seeing as there are cracks forming around the ice and steam are pouring out like it's being heated up… from the inside. Before Leviathan could even say a word; the ice completely shattered into pieces and suddenly electric currents of red and black lightning burst out into a pillar.

"What the hell is going on?" Leviathan asked shock of seeing such display of power, even the former angel Lucifer is shock of this.

"Well, for one thing: you're right, I'm no ordinary human. You could say I'm much worse than that." Raiden said in a serious deep tone as he body is emitting the black-red lightning all over his body.

"It seems you're more than just a human, tell me, what are you?" Lucifer asked calmly as she always been the whole time.

"Let me tell you a little something about myself: I was born with this power, people keep yakking on and on about I'm 'curse' or how 'God' could let someone like be born. Well, you know what, I don't give a fucking damn about God or Heaven, they're all meaningless and stupid! I'm so piss off that I want give God himself a good old beaten while the world can fuck for all I care!" Raiden raged as the electric aura grew more intense making the ground around them shake a bit.

"I've been called a demon and monster by those who think I shouldn't exist because of this damn power, but now who the hell cares! It's also odd that my aunts say I have the spirit of a dragon, if that's the case then I'm Lightning Demon-Dragon!" Raiden shouted as he releases more power.

"What's going on with him, his power rivals that of mine-no, it's even higher!" Leviathan frightened as Lucifer stare at Raiden with shock and amazes of the boy's power, then smiles feeling she has found herself a kindred spirit like herself.

" **Lightning Demon-Dragon…"** Raiden leans his head back as he takes in a deep breathe.

"Ahh, what's he doing now?!" Leviathan panicked.

"I think you might want to get out of the way." Lucifer advised.

"… **Roar"** Raiden unleashed a large, powerful stream of black-red lightning from his mouth. Leviathan narrowly avoids the attack though can still feel the power from just being near it.

The lightning went on for miles, up to 13 miles long or more for a while until the beam slowly dies down then nothing but trails of a burned path still hot.

Back with Raiden, he pants feeling his body a little tried consider that it has been years since he last did that attack he promised his aunts that he wouldn't use it, but now he broke his promise though he has no regrets for he will no longer hide his true self anymore.

"Whoa, that was insane, and-oh no, Lucifer was caught in the blast!" Leviathan worried.

"I wouldn't worry about her, that woman is too strong to die like that." Raiden proclaimed as a pillar of white-light erupts and vanish in an instant revealing Lucifer in her new clothing.

Lucifer has long butt-length blonde hair tied in a ponytail and light red eyes. She wears a metal tiara on her head and a white corset with a calf-length see-through blue loin-cloth skirt on her torso. She has an ornate metal brooch at the base of her throat, puffed sleeves joined at the neck with ornate metal cuffs on her arms, a white glove on her right arm and a black gauntlet on her left arm. She also wears an elaborate and ornate white-fur-collar six-pointed blue skirt with a x-strapped belt and two white wings in the front. She has ornate metal thigh-high high-heeled boots. She holds a weapon that is huge spear-staff hybrid that is taller than her, with a pointed tip on one end and an ornate skull-headed dragon with pointed horns on the other end. Breasts F-cup, but smaller than Leviathan.

"That's a very nice thing to say, I guess you knew I would survive that no problem." Lucifer said walking up to Raiden as the two are close face to face.

"Yeah, you mentioned that you're an angel, right?" Raiden asked, curious to know why an angel is here in Hell.

"Former Angel, I got kick out of Heaven because I disobeyed God and went against his will." Lucifer explained.

"Oh, wow! You're even cooler than I thought, it makes me want to love you even more!" Leviathan excited as she jumps onto Lucifer in an embrace with her cheeks blushes. Leviathan reach under Lucifer's skirt and in her underwear.

Raiden couldn't help but stare at the sudden erotic action that is happening right in front of him as his cheeks blushes red, truth be told: he had some thoughts of doing it with Maria. There's even a tiny dip of blood coming out of his nose.

"Hey, Raiden is it? You want to join in on the fun?" Leviathan asked teasing the boy.

"Nope, I'm good!" Raiden quickly answered as he turns away from the scene while covering his nose with his hand, this makes Leviathan giggles and Lucifer slapped her off.

"So, what do you plan to do now, Raiden?" Lucifer asked.

"Well, now that I have accepted my power as my own, I think I'll go challenge the strongest to become stronger, push through my limits and all. And maybe conquer Hell too while I'm at it." Raiden said, he loves to fight with his fists and hope to fight the strongest.

"Conquer Hell, well, maybe we can work together since we seem to share the same goal." Lucifer offered as she extended her hand to Raiden.

"Sure, why not, can't be worse than getting an earful and breathless-hugs from my aunts for using my powers." Raiden accepted as he shakes her hand.

"Your aunts must sound very overprotective." Leviathan said before the trio start walking together.

"They can be a pain a bit, but they mean well since they're the only family I got left." Raiden mentioned, then suddenly jump in shock from the feeling of his butt being groped by Leviathan.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Raiden asked blushing like crazy.

"Oh, man, you should see the look on your face! Normally, I'm only into other females, but I think I'll make an exception with you, _darling_." Leviathan teased as she wiggles her butt a bit. Raiden clutches his fists trying his best not to kill her even though he really wants to.

"(Looks like this going to be a Hell of an adventure.)" Lucifer thought as she looks forward of what dangerous journey lays ahead.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It's a triple Crossover of Seven Mortal Sins, Fairy Tail, and Dragonaut: The Resonance. Raiden Oni-Ryu is my newest OC character who has the power of both Dragon and Demon Slayer Magic and now has embraced it fully, no longer holding himself back. His name was inspired by Raiden from Metal Gear.**

 **Now, he joins Lucifer and Leviathan on a Hellish adventure to conquer and will fight against powerful being such as seven certain Demon Kings, and maybe make them Raiden's women in his harem. Now about his aunts that have been mentioned a few times, you'll find out how they are soon, probably in the next chapter.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting the Seven Mortal Sins**

"Raiden!" Maria called out, hoping that her childhood friend/crush would answer but nothing as the ground he got sucked in sealed up.

She's been calling out to him for over an hour, but there have been no responds so far and she feared that Raiden maybe gone forever.

"Damn it, first there was this weird lady stripe onto a cross and Raiden tried to help her out, but the ground beneath them gave in. How am I going to tell his aunts about this?" Maria asked herself, worry of what may happen to Raiden now.

But then Maria remembers that Raiden would never give up on what happens, and neither should she, pulling herself together with some pats on her face.

"Okay, his aunts know about his powers and maybe they might about what happened to him." Maria said getting up on her feet.

"Then it's a good thing we came here." A woman voice said from far behind.

Maria turns around seeing three familiar older women standing inside at the front door.

The one on the left is a tan skinned woman with a violet hair and eyes of different colors; green and red. She wears what appears to be military uniform with a short skirt and long high-heel boots that's also revealing of her body including her large cleavage. Breasts sizes: K-cup.

The other in the right has long white-blue hair as two stand up, sharping-looking hair on top making it looks like horn, and red eyes. She wears a light-purple dress with some dark purple color schemes, her right thigh is revealed as the other is cover in the long skirt, and her top part is revealing of her cleavage. Breasts sizes: J-cup.

And the last in the middle, she has long dark-brown hair tied in a ponytail, wear glasses, and violent color eyes. She wears a red skin-tight suit with a gold-yellow belt that has big oval buds on and the top part showing off her cleavage, red high-heel boots, and a white lab coat. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Whoa! Garent, Machina, and Yuuri, your all here?" Maria asked, surprise that they be here sooner than she expected.

"Oddly, we all got off from our work early thinking we wanted to spend some time with you guys." Yuuri explained their sudden arrival.

"But when we all met up, Garent and I felt something wrong to where you are, and Raiden's presence suddenly disappeared." Machina added.

"So, we hurry to the church hoping that you two are safe. Guess I was half right." Garent grunted, feeling useless that she couldn't get here sooner.

"Well, I'm glad you're here, maybe you can figure out where Raiden is." Maria said hoping they'll provide the answer.

"I hope we can, he's our precious nephew after all." Machina said getting worry.

"Don't worry, whatever trouble he's in, he'll have his Demon-Dragon power to defend himself." Garent assured.

"Raiden was in this crater and he fell in as the hole closed up." Maria pointed at the crater.

The three women went up to the crater and notice that there's a hole in the ceiling knowing that whatever crashes here must've been something big. Garent and Machina held out their hands and they started to glow; Garent's red and Machina's light-blue, holding them towards the crater.

"Odd, I can feel traces of Raiden's, but there appears to have been another that was here at the time." Machina said.

"Yeah, and this presence feels different than anything we felt before. And it's clearly not like us either." Garent concurred.

"Oh, that must've been that woman who fall from the sky." Maria mentioned.

"A woman falling from the sky?" Yuuri asked.

"Yeah, there was this woman stripe onto a large cross and we tried to help her, but then the ground suddenly opened up as the woman fell in. Raiden tried to help her, but he fell in too." Maria explained.

"I see, which means that whatever happened clearly isn't something 'human' would do." Yuuri pointed out the fact, base on the info they just learned.

"So, is there anyway to go get him?" Machina asked worry.

"That I'm not so sure, our best hope is to wait for him to come to us." Yuuri suggested as she sits down.

Garent grunt at the idea, she wanted to go find her Raiden hoping that he's safe from harm, but she also knew that at this point there was nothing they can do. Machina became more worry as she could imagine Raiden being in danger of sort and Maria pray to the God hoping that Raiden would come back to them safe.

 **(With Raiden)**

"So, this is it?" Raiden asked.

He, Lucifer, and Leviathan are standing right in front of a large icy door of a huge castle where they will meet some important people who rules all of Hell.

"Yep, this is Pandemonium. It's the gathering place of the Seven Mortal Sins who rule all of Hell." Leviathan answered getting a little excited.

"I'll admit, the place is impressive and intimidating." Raiden commented.

"I know, right?"

"That's far enough, Angel. Human." A woman shouted. The three look up to see her standing on the door.

She has waist-length crimson hair and two long horns on the sides of her head curling toward the center and then pointing straight upwards. She wears a long red flowing cape, a red bra, a red thong panty, ornate red gauntlets, black gloves, ornate black thigh-high high-heeled boots covered by red pieces of armor with black and red metal ankle-wings on the sides of her boots. Her weapon is a huge red spear-axe hybrid that is even taller than her. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"That's the Mortal Sins of Wrath, Satan." Leviathan said.

"Your kind isn't welcome in the hall of the Mortal Sins." Satan said angry as she got on her feet.

"I would start running if I were you." Satan threatened as she prepares her axe.

"I saw you peeping at me earlier, but I guess you were too shy to say hello. Isn't that cute?" Lucifer mocked.

"Really, I did notice an odd sent back there, how nice of you to give us a proper welcome." Raiden smirked cracking his knuckles with some electric spark.

"Both humans and Angels make me sick, prepare to die!" Satan shouted jumping off the top and swing her axe down at them.

" **Shock Shield"** Raiden clapped his hands together and spread them apart to create a lighting net-like shield to block Satan's attack.

"Impressive, never would I have guessed that a human could be capable of such power." Satan complimented.

"Thanks, even though I hated this power until now I still did some practice on it." Raiden said.

"Well, maybe you could give me a good warm up." Satan said as she pushes her axe further in slowly breaking through the shield.

"Perhaps, but I think she would want show off her power as well." Raiden grinned before turning off the shield letting the axe hit the ground.

"I would've handled her myself, but thanks for the distraction." Lucifer said as she suddenly appears right in front of Satan much to her shock and kick her with a powerful that send crashing through the large door and to the throne room.

Lucifer and others walk into the hall to the throne room where all the other Seven Mortal Sins are present together, each sitting on their own throne.

"(Holy damn, they're all girls and sexy ones to boot.)" Raiden thought checking out the women here.

"What a rare treat, seeing an angel and a human in our humble home. Might I interest you in one of my miraculous elixirs?" One demon woman with an accent asked.

She has waist-length blonde hair with two huge curled horns pointing downwards, from the back and top and center of her head. She has a pair of red and black wings sprouting from the small of her back, which acts like a half-skirt, along with her actual half-skirt which looks like her wings, to cover her butt, and she can retract her wings to hide them. She wears an ornate black sleeveless top with a neckguard and a large breast window, and a black thong panty with a heart logo. On her arms, she wears ornate fingerless opera gloves, and on her legs, she wears ornate thigh-high flat-heeled boots. Breasts sizes: L-cup.

She is Mammon, the Mortal Sins of Greed.

"Aren't you two cuties? Would you mind if I took a little taste? I can give you pleasure you can only dream of" Another demon woman winked.

She has long pink hair that reaches down to her legs with two giant horns curling backwards and upwards on both sides of her head. She has a pair of small black wings sprouting from the center of her shoulders, which she can retract to hide, and a knee-length black tail with a heart/spade-shaped tip. She wears an ornate purple-and-black-striped collared shirt with a huge breast window exposing her underboobs, an ornate and elaborate eight-pointed fur-collared butt-length cape tipped with beads at each point, matching-patterned ornate purple-and-black-striped fingerless gloves, and a side-split micro-mini black-belt-and-skirt with a large ornately engraved buckle. She also wears black horned-toe boots, and black leg bands on her uppermost thigh area. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

This is Asmodeus, the Mortal Sins of Lust.

One demon girl is eating her meal, not minding what's going on.

She has a single spiral horn in the middle of her forehead and small black wings sprouting from her shoulders, which she can retract to hide them. She has green eyes and long blue-black hair done in hip-length twintails and chin-length bangs. She wears a silver metal collar around her neck which has a long metal chain leash wrapped around her body all the way to her feet. She also wears a black and green blouse with chest window and green fairy-skirt with a white maid's apron over it, white thigh-high stockings, and matching black-and-green gloves and shoes. Breasts sizes: AA-cup.

She's Beelzebub, the Mortal Sins of Gluttony.

"Okay, an angle and human. Whatever, I don't care." A lazy demon said while looking at her IPhone.

She has a semi-animalistic appearance, with goat ears, light-tan skin, short white hair with a butt-length rat-tail, two green-and-yellow horns going straight up on her forehead, and a huge black-and-yellow striped tail ending in a three-fingered purple claw at the end. She wears a big white long-sleeved shirt buttoned only at the navel, white thong panties, white slouch-socks, and a pair of white earrings. She has a white rose shaped tattoo between the top of her breasts. She also has a black or grey bow-ribbon tied around her neck along with a little bell. She has three black straps around the uppermost portion of her thighs and a single black strap around the uppermost portion of her arms. She also carries a huge sword with her. Breasts sizes: CC-up.

She's Belphegor, the Mortal Sins of Sloth.

"These are the Mortal Sins you keep talking about?" Lucifer asked Leviathan, she nodded.

"They're the seven rulers who preside over all the other demons in the Underworld." Leviathan explained, then she notices one throne is empty meaning one of the Sins is not here.

"Leviathan, dear. It's fine if you want to your friends as an offering, but I must remind you once again that only the Seven Mortal Sins are allowed in these halls." Mammon said.

"Us, offerings? You'll be for a big surprise when were through with this place." Raiden smirked as he emits his demonic lightning all over his body.

"Yeah, what he said!" Leviathan said hugging onto Raiden's arm.

"Fine, I'll shred you all to pieces!" Satan declared preparing herself for another fight.

"Cool your wrath, Satan." A demon woman with a Southern accent said, coming out of the shadows.

Her appearance embodies imbalance, beginning with her eyes, which have heterochromia: her right eye is yellow, and her left eye is red. Her silvery-bluish shoulder-length hair covers her right ear and exposes her left ear. She has two horns curling upwards on the sides of her head, but they are unequal in ratio, as her right horn is very large, and her left horn is very small. She wears a blue dress with armored shoulder pads. Breasts sizes: K-cup.

"You can't stop me." Satan snarled and walks to the three.

"Don't ahead of yourself, if you've forgotten who stands at the top of the Seven Mortal Sins. I be happy to remain you." The demon woman said, Satan angry that she won't get to fight them anymore.

"So, you're the Boss here? Interesting, this trip turns out to worth it after all." Raiden said.

"Aww, you must be the 'Special' human my spy informed me about. My, I can feel the power within making me all shiver, it feels so good." She said licking her lips.

"I suppose a proper introduction is in order: I'm the Daughter of the Byrndale family. Perhaps the most famous clan in all the Underworld. Those who do not recognizes me are fools. My beauty is widely renown. My elegance is legendary."

"God, bitch! You talk a lot." Lucifer shouted, not wanting to hear more of this.

"I was just getting started!" The demon woman gasped.

"Anyhow, that's the Demon Lord of Vainglory. Belial." Leviathan explained.

"Let me SAY it!" Belial shouted, scaring Leviathan to hide behind Lucifer.

"Yes, it is I, the Greatest of the Seven Mortal Sins. Belial feared and beloved!" Belial bragged.

'Well, you certainly talk big, hope you can bite hard too." Raiden smirked.

"I'm Raiden Oni-Ryu, the Demon-Dragon." Raiden introduced himself.

"Hmm, a Demon-Dragon, now is very interesting and unexpected for human to be in Hell alive and having the power that of a demon. It just turns me on from just feeling your power from here." Belial said, as the other demon sins agree seeing this boy to be very interesting.

"Thanks. Oh yeah, this woman is Lucifer, I think that's her name." Raiden said.

"Wait, Lucifer? As in the Leader of the Seven Heavenly Virtues?" Belial asked shock then laugh a bit.

"My goodness, how the lofty have fallen!" Belial laughed.

"I don't know, I think being a fallen suit her well, if not, sexy!" Raiden blurted out, Lucifer's cheeks flutter of tiny pink dots and look away so that no one could see them.

"And I also think that going against God is pretty damn awesome. Ever since meeting those two, it made me realizes of what I want to do now: to conquer Hell and kill God himself." Raiden said as he shot electric currents throughout his body.

"That's very ambitious, conquering Hell and killing God?" Belial asked, seeing the serious look in his eye. The other Sins are also shocked of hearing this from a mortal.

"Yeah, I do! For making me live a fucking life in fear of my own powers I was born with, I'm gonna make him gets what's coming to him, and that's a promise!" Raiden smirked as he powers up more.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Raiden has met the Seven Mortal Sins, most of them at least, and have declared his goal of conquering all of Hell and wanting to kill God believing this must be his destiny to meet them and accept his power fully. Now he'll take on the Seven Mortal Sins along with Lucifer and Leviathan to conquer Hell and make himself known as the Demon-Dragon, along with a certain girl and three aunts.**

 **Hope you like the appearance of Raiden's aunts being characters from the Dragonaut anime show playing important roles in the story, besides the obvious. And I also like to point out that there is an anime character with BIGGER breasts and Aki from Maken-Ki: Mammon.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Demon-Dragon vs Seven Sins**

"Damn it! I hate that we have to do nothing when our beloved Raiden is probably in danger right now!" Garnet snarled slamming her fist on the table.

"We all feel the same way, Garent, but the trail of his magic power has completely gone cold at the church." Yuurki reminded her fellow aunt as she does some typing on her laptop.

"And besides, Raiden can take care of himself in tough situations. After all you have trained him in combat." Yuurki added.

"Of course I have, thanks to my training no idiots has ever been able to beat him in a fight!" Garnet said proudly crossing her arms under her breasts.

"...but he still refuses to use his power." Machina mentioned, making Garnet realize that and sigh.

"To be honest, I kinda hope that whatever happened would make him fully accept his demon-dragon powers." Garnet confessed as she twirls her hair with her finger, knowing it's selfish.

"I know, it has been very difficult for Raiden growing up with people fearing him of something that can't understand." Machina said, looking out the window at the sunset.

It's been a full day since Raiden disappearance and he has not yet return, Machina pray that their boy would return safely.

"Let's not forget that we also have to Raiden the truth about your two when he does accept his powers." Yuurki said.

"That's what we agreed on." Garnet remembered as she drinks her coffee. Feeling that it'll be sooner than they think.

"Hey Garnet, did you felt something weird from Maria?" Machina asked.

"What do you mean?" Garnet confused of the question.

"I'm not sure myself, she somehow felt… different than before like something happened to her at the church where Raiden vanished." Machina explained the best she could.

"Oh yeah, I did noticed that, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Garnet brushed off thinking it's no big deal, but Machina kept thinking about it wondering what could that strange feeling be coming from Maria.

It was almost like… something entered into Maria though not sure what it is.

 **(Pandemonium)**

Everyone is seen standing outside of the crystal castle staring at each other as they prepared themselves for an unexpected fight.

"Well, you certain have more guts for a mortal thinking you can take on the Seven Mortal Sins. Shall I expound upon the torment you'll suffer at my hands?" Belial wondered.

"Just come at me whatever you like, this will be a good first fight for me using my powers." Raiden smirked as he crack his knuckles.

"Don't forget about me, I like to see just how fierce the Seven Mortal Sins are." Lucifer smirked as well.

Belial felt some excitement coursing through her body being curious of Raiden's strength and brought out her sword.

 **(Music-Raoh Theme: Fist of the North Star Lost Paradise)**

"This is Dainsleif, demonic blade of my Byrndale. Once it leaves its scabbard, it will not return until its foes no longer draw" But Belial stopped before she could finished sentence when Raiden covered in his electric aura suddenly appeared slightly on her left with a punch thrown at her. She blocks the punch with her sword and pushed back by the force few feet away.

"Sorry about that, I thought you left yourself wide open with your speech, but it looks like you're more than talk." Raiden commented.

The other Sins didn't seem to care about their leader much like earlier, but they are just as shocked of the display of speed he did.

Satan eyes narrow moving to an incoming attack blocking it with her axe, seeing it is Lucifer now on the attack.

"I seem to recall you settling to settle things with me." Lucifer said with a mocking face.

"Oh, you're going to wish you never cross my path!" Satan declared.

The other Sins and Leviathan jumps out of the way as the two women begun clashing with their spear and axe.

"Well then, I think it's about time someone taught a cutie you some manners!" Belial angered, charging at Raiden.

Belial swings her large blade with strength and grace as Raiden dodges the strikes and throws some punches and kicks at the Leader of Sins though she too dodges and blocks them. The electric some Raiden travels on the sword to Belial shocking her in pain a little, but she's not giving in as she keeps on fighting.

"You're gonna need more than those little sparks to put me down." Belial pointed out.

"I know, I'm just warming up before I get serious!" Raiden charged Belial again with his fist connected to her sword, then breaking it apart.

"My blade, my family heirloom, shattered into itty bitty pieces!" Belial gasped, her most powerful sword destroyed by a human.

"Sorry about that, I'm still getting use this full-power of mine." Raiden stated.

"Your rotten little human, you'll pay for that!" Belial shouted in rage.

Belial charges throwing a strong punch across the face, but to her shock saw a smile on Raiden's face seeing that her attack did nothing on him.

"I guess this is your first time in an actual fight in a long time." Raiden said looking at Belial with a sinister look in his eyes.

"You foolish mortal, don't you dare look down on me!"

Belial threw another punch at Raiden with more power into the fist forcing him back a couple of feet, this got the demon-dragon boy excited seeing as Belial is getting serious and throw his own punches at Belial in the stomach making her gasps in pain. She soon regained herself and the two started clashing in a barrage of punches at each other, seem like they're equal for a moment, but Belial notice something about Raiden during the barrage struggle.

"(What's this? The boy's power, it seems to be growing the longer we fight, it's like he gets stronger the more he fight?!)" Belial thought, feeling a little scared.

She notices Raiden's punches are not only getting stronger through each strike but they're also getting faster too hitting her few times until she could no longer keep up and got hit all over her body, and her clothes being shredded off leaving her completely naked, then send flying crashing into a wall.

"Damn, I never knew I could be this strong to fight against a Demon Lord, conquering Hell is going to be a piece of cake!" Raiden excited as he can feel his power rising more.

"Oh my, I thought Belial would lose to a human consider she's a badass in her own way." Asmodeus surprised.

"I agree, even though our "leader" is second to Satan in terms of combat… and everything else. Fighting against a human should be childs pay for her." Mammon explained, also surprise that a human would have that kind of power.

"Well, you know the saying about second place?" Belphegor asked chuckling.

"Second place are the first loser." Beelzebub answered.

Suddenly a lightning bolt a shot very close to Mammon and Asmodeus, they look at Raiden with an angry look on his face.

"Hey, is that anyway of treating your friend, I notice that you all don't get along well, but that doesn't mean you should disrespect her like that." Raiden angered clutching his fist.

Belial became shock that a human who had just defeated her in a humiliating defeat and stripe of her dignity of being nude is defending her as the other Sins mocked her. Sure it was annoying that they don't listen to her most of the time, but she was used to it after she became the leader and hope to earn their respect.

"Is that guy for real? He's defending an enemy he was just fighting?" Satan confused while in a power struggle with Lucifer.

"Don't ask me, I've only known the guy for a short time since he fell here with me." Lucifer shrugged before she push Satan away and kick her in the stomach sending the red-haired demon back a several feet.

"Seems like you're getting a second beating." Beelzebub mocked eating her big meat and Satan grunt in responds.

"Anyone else want to fight me?" Raiden taunted assuming in a fighting stance.

"Hmm, I wonder how much I can sell for such a powerful being like yourself?" Mammon asked herself.

"That depends on how much you can afford your hospital bill!" Raiden jumped and slams down a drop axe-kick as Mammon jumps back letting it hit the ground causing cracks to form.

Just Belial was getting angry of her defeat, a flaming demon with blue armor and a skull face appears next to her.

"May I speak, my lady." The demon asked.

"You may." Belial granted.

"It is I, your faithful servant, Gnosis." The demon introduced himself.

"It pains me to see you in such a state. Please, use my body as you see fit and I vow to protect you with all of strength." Gnosis promised.

Belial knew that she'll need every strength she can mustered to show the others and that human why she's the leader of the Seven Mortal Sins and not to underestimate her might.

"Very well." Belial said serious.

Meanwhile, Raiden is facing off against Asmodeus as she spins around like a sexy-ballerina and doing some sexy poses while dodging some of the lightning-coated punches then unleashed a strong wind that trapped him in a tornado. Raiden struggles a bit until he got an idea: he unleash lightning attacks all around him bouncing off the walls of win which is what he wanted as he jumps onto the electric curretns and out from the top.

" **Lightning Demon-Dragon: Javelin"** Raiden fired a lightning bolt-spear at Asmodeus as she narrowly dodges the blast though some electric currents from the attack connect hurting her a bit.

"Wow, you're even more sexier than I thought with those attacks of yours. This fight is turning me on more!" Asmodeus said lustfully and touching her breasts with her hands.

"Well, glad you're enjoying yourself, maybe I can give you something more after I win this fight." Raiden grinned ready to fight some more.

"That is… IF you win." Belial said suddenly appearing right behind him.

Raiden only had enough time to turn his head around to see Belial before sending him flying with a punch that's more powerful than the last, Raiden ended crashing into Lucifer as she was still fighting Satan.

"Hey, what the hell, Raiden?" Lucifer angered.

"Hey, that Belial woman caught me off… guard." Raiden shocked to see Belial in a new appearance.

She wears very little, sporting an elaborate piece of assymetrical blue armor on her shoulders with flames sprouting from it, which covers her nipples. She wears a black lace stringless panty covering her crotch and black lace kneeguards and stockings on her legs. She wears ballet shoes on her feet (with her right shoe colored pink and her left shoe colored red) and fingerless gloves on her hands (with her right glove colored black and her left glove colored purple). She also has a huge claw-armed hanging on her right.

"(Whoa, now that's hot!)" Raiden thought as a tiny blood drip from his nose.

"Huh, so she has a trump card, not bad." Lucifer commented.

"Fallen Angel, Demon-Dragon human, you both shall suffer for humiliating me!" Belial said with a tornado forming around the place.

Lucifer strange something hurting her body as strange marks appear.

"Lucifer, you alright?" Raiden asked, but Lucifer didn't answered and flew off.

"Alright yall, use as much force on them as you like, they'll know the true power of the Sins!" Belial commanded.

As Lucifer is flying higher, Mammon has caught up to her.

"I suppose I could give it a try." Mammon said throwing a couple small bottles at the fallen angel which exploded.

"Lucifer!" Raiden screamed running for her, but then throned-vines suddenly pops out of the ground wrapping themselves on him.

"What the…?" Raiden grunted, struggles to break out.

"Sorry handsome, but I can't let you go yet." Asmodeus licked her lips.

Raiden spiked an electric aura to burn the vines off then suddenly he got hit in the stomach making cough out some blood by a spiked-ball from Belphegor.

"Here." The lazy-sin said.

"We're not through!" Satan shouted as she slashes her axe at Lucifer sending flying and a green-black hit her and crashes towards an ice-pillar as it breaks apart from the impact.

"I want to fight too, don't be greedy." Beelzebub complained.

Beelzebub looks over at how the others are doing against Raiden, but what she saw made her feel unpleasant.

"Asmo, such a perv." Beelzebub muttered.

Asmodeus is rubbing her body on Raiden's making his cheeks blushes and his heart beating a bit faster than normal. He tries to zap her but it seem to only make her feel more pleasure.

"My, I've never met a human such as yourself before. I'm Asmodeus, the Demon Lord of Lust." Asmodeus introduced herself as she wraps her leg around his waist.

"Hey you, get off of him right now!" Leviathan demanded.

"If anyone is doing sexy time with Raiden is with Lucifer and me!" Leviathan stated.

"Whoa, hold on! I never agree too" Raiden's sentence was cut off when his face is pulled in between her large bosoms.

"There, there, you'll enjoy me so much that you'll want more!" Asmodeus said.

Then Beelzebub decided to stop the pervert scene by smacking Asmodeus in the head and pulling her away from Raiden as his face becomes red with steam coming out and having some pervert fantasies. A painful scream snapped him out of the pervert thoughts and look to see Belial cutting off Lucifer's angel wings as she cries in pain.

"Hey you, bitch! Get away from her!" Raiden demanded as he was about to charge at Belial, but Lucifer shouted at him to stay where he is.

"Hear my words, Mortal Sins!" Lucifer shouted getting everyone's attention and demon horns have grew out of her head.

"I've now been freed from my bonds to God. You have my thanks." Lucifer said like she has been reborn.

"Allow me to introduce myself once more: I Lucifer, the Demon Lord cast to Hell for the Sin of Pride." Lucifer smirked.

"(So, she's… like me?)" Belial thought shocked.

Then a giant red pillar suddenly appeared with Lucifer inside and lifting her up towards the giant magic circle.

"Raide, that's our ticket out of here,let's go!" Leviathan informed and jumps onto Lucifer and Raiden following them.

As they get closer to the circle, Raiden looks back at the Mortal Sins and spoke.

"Listen you bitches, I'm dead serious about Conquering Hell and thanks to our fight I'll get stronger to take you all down myself when we meet again! So, you better be ready!" Raiden declared before the three disappeared into the circle.

"What do you think, Satan, can that boy really conquer Hell?" Belial asked.

"Not sure, the kid somehow grew stronger than when we first fought. Not to mention a new Demon Lord is born, so we'll be seeing more of them soon." Satan answered with a smirk.

All the other Mortal Sins knows that this is only the beginning.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Raiden and Lucifer may have lost the battle against the Seven Mortal Sins, but this is only the start of the war for conquering Hell itself and Raiden will discover more of his powers throughout the adventure and conquering the hearts to the demon women, like the two women with him first.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Double Shock Wild of Envy!**

"Well, things just went from weird to fucking insane." Raiden exclaimed.

"I know, I'm glad that you came back and all, but I kinda wish what Lucifer did earlier didn't actually happened." Maria said looking down at the upper-middle of her chest.

"Damn it, just how did it come to this?" Raiden asked himself as he and Maria recalled the shocking event that happened earlier in the afternoon.

 **(One Afternoon Ago)**

Maria is seen at the church again preying to the Heavens above to wish for Raiden's safe return from the ground he was being sucked in along with that strange woman. Three of Raiden's aunts are with her two though just sitting in the sits while Yuuri is busy tapping into her computer to check on any data she can find hopefully to help get Raiden back, but so far nothing.

"I hope Raiden is doing okay, wherever he is and that he's eating well." Machina hoped.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's a strong fighter trained by yours truly." Garnet smirked pointing at herself with her thumb.

"Besides, I get the feeling Raiden is gonna come to us here." Garnet believed as it's a gut feeling she's getting.

"You know, whenever you say something like that it always ends up happening. It's like the Universe loves to help you." Yuuri joked.

"You know I don't believe in that sort of crap, things just happen on a high note." Garnet pointed out.

Then suddenly, as if right on cue, the ground beneath them started to shake like an earthquake and the black sheet covering the hole got blown away by a dark-purple pillar causing a shockwave as the girls stand their ground.

"What the hell is that?" Garnet asked.

"The energy coming from that pillar is like the same one from yesterday." Yuuri reported from what's on the screen of her computer.

"Do you think it's Raiden?" Machina asked, hoping it's her beloved nephew.

Maria is the closest to the pillar covering herself from the strong wind as the pillar lasted for a few seconds then in an instant it vanishes, and three people are seen on the floor near her as she quickly recognizes one of the them.

"Raiden!" Maria called out running to him.

"Maria?" Raiden shocked to see her and feel her when she tackles him down.

"Whoa, hey! Who is that girl getting all lovey with Raiden?" Leviathan asked, angry at the girl getting this close to 'her' Raiden.

"Raiden, I was so worried about you, I didn't know what to do and your aunts couldn't figure out what happened either." Maria cried as she clenches onto Raiden's shirt, not wanting to let him go.

"Yeah, sorry about that, a lot of shit happens but everything is okay. I promise I'm not going anywhere." Raiden said softly as he sat up and hug Maria.

"What? You mean to tell me this girl called dips on you before me and Lucifer, no fair?" Leviathan winced. Feeling like she was beaten to the punch by this human girl who seem to know Raiden more.

"RAIDEN!" The three aunts of the Lightning Demon-Dragon boy ran and gathered around him and Maria.

"Damn it, you brat, do you have any idea how worried we were when we found out you were gone?" Garnet scolded angry with a tiny tear in her eye.

"I'm so glad you're safe, I really thought you were a goner." Machina cried tears of joy.

"Next time you want to help someone, make sure you don't get drag wherever you were, but I'm just happy you're back." Yuuri smiled, stroking Raiden's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry about that. I'll make up to you, my Trio-Aunties." Raiden said.

"(Oh, so those three women are Raiden's aunts he mentioned before. Wow, they're even more sexy than that girl, they're almost like Belial, Mammon, and Asmodeus.)" Leviathan though, eying on the three women breasts.

"(Damn, it's like this guy has already formed his own harem! He should only have me and Lucifer!)" Leviathan thought angered.

Then her eyes widen when she senses something strong coming from the group hug.

(Wait, what this power it's coming from… those two aunts and it's strong like Raiden's.)" Leviathan thought shocked.

"Umm, hey Raiden, who are those two?" Garnet asked pointing at the two demon girls.

"Oh right, guess a proper introduction is in order." Raiden said as he gentle pushes everyone away and clear his throat.

"Maria, aunties, this girl here is Leviathan the Demon Lord of Envy." Raiden introduced Leviathan to his family and friend.

"Hey there, feel grateful that you have the pleasure of meeting me." Leviathan grinned.

"Oh my, she reminds me of you, Garnet." Machina pointed out.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm more awesome than this twerp." Garnet stated.

"Whatever you say." Machina giggled.

"And this one here is Lucifer, former angel and now Demon Lord of Pride." Raiden introduced Lucifer to them.

"Greetings." Lucifer said.

"You two, these are my three aunts: Garnet, Machina, and Yuuri Kitajima." Raiden introduced his aunts to the demon girls.

"And this here is my childhood friend, Maria Totsuka." Raiden gestured at Maria.

"Hello." Maria greeted with an innocent smile and look at Lucifer.

"You're that woman Raiden tried to save. And you're… no longer an angel?" Maria asked if what Raiden said is true.

"That's right, I'm no longer an angel and… I'm gonna borrow something from you." Lucifer said with her spear in her hand.

Before anyone could react, Lucifer thrust the tip of her spear right into Maria's chest to where the heart is and pulls it out with the heart itself. Everyone except Leviathan gasps of seeing Lucifer killing Maria just like that just after introducing each other. And the strangest thing in all this is that Maria's heart is still pumping despite being out of Maria now.

 **(Present)**

"I'm really, really sorry for what happened to you. If knew Lucifer was gonna pull a crazy stunt like that, I would've stop her." Raiden apologized, holding Maria's hand in hers.

"Don't worry, Raiden, I'm sure we'll figure something out to get my heart back." Maria assured Raiden's worries.

Now we see Raiden and Maria sitting on a couch of a luxury suite on the top floor of a hotel because Lucifer wants to live in a "grand" place as she said, and Raiden's aunts arranged all of them to be here serving as their new living quarter. Raiden is still piss off that Lucifer just took Maria's heart away and refuse to give it back or explain why she needs it, and he was starting to like her too. As a friend he means.

"Hey, what are you two doing, the indoor pool is great, you got to try it!" Garnet said while wearing a red bikini.

"Aunt Garnet, how can you just accept what happened and be cool with it?" Raiden asked, Garnet let out a sigh.

"Look, we're all upset about that bitch taking Maria's heart, but for now we're gonna have to nice play with her until we can think of a way to get it back. So, just relax and join us at the pool." Garnet advised.

"Maybe later, there's still lot to think about." Raiden said, and Garnet left going back to the pool.

"So… you finally decided to use your power, that's good. It means you don't have hide yourself anymore." Maria smiled.

"Yeah, feels great to finally let myself loose after all these years." Raiden agreed.

"Hey Raiden, there's something I wanted to talk to you about, can we go one of the bedrooms and bring Maria too?" Leviathan asked.

"Huh, sure." Raiden confused of what the water demon girl wants and get a bad feeling about this.

 **(One Small Bedroom)**

The two soon meet Leviathan in the bedroom she led them too and once inside, the Demon Lord of Envy lock the door.

"Now we can have some alone time." Leviathan said sexually.

"Huh, Leviathan, what is that you wanted to talk about?" Raiden asked nervous as Maria is too.

"Oh, quite simple, we're gonna have some fun together." Leviathan licked her lips then trap Raiden in a water-coated prison.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, I'm just preparing your first mate so you can claim her." Leviathan said as she starts ripping Maria's clothes off leaving her naked.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene Alert: Scroll Down to Skip it.)**

"S-stop, why are you doing this?" Maria gasped when Leviathan wraps her water around the girl's body including wrapping on her breasts and rubbing onto her pussy.

"To be honest, I was really angry when you hugged him earlier like you two were already lovers. I felt like it wasn't good enough for him, same for wanting Lucifer as she seems to care about is you. It made me so angry, that I wanted to kill you, but I couldn't because neither of them would love me and it's so frustrating." Leviathan growled as she starts groping Maria's breasts harshly causing her to moan loud.

Raiden struggles to break himself free from this watery bind or look away from the scene but couldn't look away as he felt his private part getting harder and feeling aroused as tiny electric sparks appears around him.

"But then my envy and anger grew more when I saw those three sexy bitches clinching onto him like that wanted have sex with him."

"Hey!" Raiden yelled, taking offended for that.

"It's just not fair, the two most sexy and awesome people I know ignoring me and only have eyes for you! Let see how innocent you are in front of Raiden." Leviathan lusted as she starts licking Maria on the cheek.

"And the weirdest part is that you don't appreciate, maybe not with Lucifer but Raiden is a different, isn't it?" Leviathan started to grow angrier while saying stuff like if there's something wrong with her and if she's not good enough as she force herself on top of Maria.

As Maria feels helpless moaning from Leviathan's touch on her body and the water-trap, she began to have a flashback of having a talk with her friend Mina about having feelings for someone and knows that Maria is in love with Raiden. Maria try to deny this because she thought he wouldn't feel the same way but seeing Raiden blushing of the scene tells her otherwise.

"Actually, I wasn't completely honest with my feelings." Maria said catching Leviathan's attention.

"I actually do love Raiden, but I was too scared to say anything but I'm glad you share the same feeling with me." Maria said.

"Are you crazy?" Leviathan shocked while Raiden's lightning aura grew more causing bubbles and steam on his water-trap.

"Maybe I'm glad that humans and demons aren't so different. I don't think there's anything wrong with wanting something, and I don't think there's anything wrong with you wanting it. Even if it doesn't make sense. You can't help… who you are, right?" Maria said and the water-trap around her start to break off her as Leviathan gasped at this.

"Why are you telling me this?" Leviathan asked then she gasps again feeling something strong ripping her shorts off, and removing the bandage, and grabbing her squashy ass.

She turns around shock to see Raiden now free from his water-trap and fully nude as he gropes her butt forcing her to moan.

"You really are an idiot; instead of being angry, you should just be happy being yourself." Raiden said as he rubs his hard cock on the demon of envy's pussy.

"No, stop, this isn't how it's supposes to go!" Leviathan begged blushing and look down at Maria. "And you, don't act like we're the same! Envy is a mortal sin! Stop trying to justify it!"

"I don't think it's a sin, I think it's only human." Maria smiled.

"Wh-what are saying-AAAHH! Wait, wait, what are YOU doing?" Leviathan asked Raiden as he's about to inject his penis inside her.

"Just giving you what you wanted. You don't mind, right Maria?" Raiden asked.

"Go on ahead, I think she should experience what it means to make love." Maria nodded.

Getting the okay, Raiden pushes his hips forward forcing the 9-inch cock into Leviathan's inner tunnel slowly until it reaches all the way to the end touching the womb and she screams feeling jolts of both pain and pleasure all over her body as she just cum. And Raiden use one free-hand to rip her shirt off making her naked too and starts moving his hips back and forth, moving faster and hitting her harder making Leviathan moans rapidly loud.

"(So, this is what a human's cock feels like… it's amazing!)" Leviathan thought as her body starts to heat up.

"You know, this means you also claimed Raiden's virginity." Maria mentioned.

"What… really?" Leviathan exclaimed shock.

"Yep, meaning you're my first girl to have my first sex with. And from feeling you cum when I just inserted inside you, I can guess that this is your first time too." Raiden panted as he thrust more.

"Yeeeesss, no man demon or human could ever hope to claim me until now! You are the only one for me, please fuck me and don't stop!" Leviathan screamed erotically and Raiden start putting more power into his thrusts with the smacking noises getting harder.

Leviathan couldn't be happier as she's finally getting the attention she wanted from Raiden and hopefully she'll get the same from Lucifer soon, but right now all she can focus on is Raiden's big meaty pole rubbing inside her pink tunnel and hitting her womb each time and the smacking between two flesh causes ripples on her butt too.

Maria felt a little jealous that she couldn't take Raiden's first time, but she'll be glad to give hers to him soon. Then she decided to play along as she grabs both Leviathan's boobs and play with them.

"H-hey, this is already too much for me!" Leviathan moaned.

"Sorry but wanted to help you feel good and it looks like you enjoy this too." Maria teased she gropes the demon girl's large boobs, squeezing and moving them, then go for pinching and twisting the hard nipples making the demon of envy scream in pleasure of having both humans pleasure her right when Maria start sucking on both breasts too.

The pleasure then increases shocking, literally when Raiden decided to use his lightning powers on his penis making Leviathan go wild with the moaning and her mind blank only thinking of Raiden and his huge cock, this has been going on for another twelve minutes as Leviathan cum again, but Raiden didn't stop until Leviathan feel her climax coming.

"Oh, my Devil! This is all more than I imagine, I'm about to cum again!" Leviathan moaned.

"That's third in a row, you really enjoy this, do you?" Raiden asked rhetorical as he can feel his limit coming too.

"Are gonna cum too, then do it! Let's cum together!" Leviathan said.

"You heard her, Raiden, better end this good." Maria said with Leviathan's breasts in her mouth.

"Alright then, here… it… comes!" Raiden grunted as he slams his final thrust.

"FUCK?! I'M CUMMING!" Leviathan screamed in joy throwing her head back and her eyes back rolled to the back as she arches her back, feeling Raiden's white, hot cum bursting inside her womb and some bursting outside.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene End)**

"Amazing, you hot cum is amazing!" Leviathan panted before her arms finally gave out and collapses on top of Maria.

"So… so much…" Leviathan said before going unconscious resting her head right to Maria's.

"Wow, feeling her first cum from a guy and she's cold-out." Maria commented then Raiden lays down on the bed next to them.

"Man, it really felt great doing it, though I hoped that you would be my first time." Raiden said to Maria.

"Don't worry, our time will come, I promise." Maria proclaimed, right now she and everyone needs on focus on whatever they're gonna do about the Seven Mortal Sins.

Raiden nodded and soon brought the bedsheet up covering him and the girls as he and Maria fell in dreamland with Leviathan in the middle.

Unknown to them, the three aunts and Lucifer are standing outside peeking through the slightly open door as they were watched the sex scene the whole time.

"Damn those kids, I won't able to stop thinking about this for months." Garnent groaned as she gropes her own breast.

"It's because of our dragon instinct reacting to Raiden, I think we won't be able to hold ourselves back for long." Machina moaned, rubbing her fingers on her pussy.

"Although he will want answers from us, we'll give it to him soon… if we don't let our sex urges to run wild first." Yuuri blushed like crazy while wrapping herself in her arms.

Lucifer is also blushing from seeing Raiden dominating a Demon Lord and felt her own heart racing, she can feel her underwear wet after wetting herself from just watching.

"(Maybe we'll hunt down the Seven Mortal Sins in the morning.)" Lucifer thought as she walks away.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Looks like Raiden has dominated his first Mortal Sin of Envy, and boy did he gave Leviathan a really good time giving away his virgin to her and don't worry, Raiden and Maria's time will come soon and so will Lucifer's.**

 **The next chapter Raiden will finally learn the true secret of his powers and his two aunts Garnet and Machina, maybe they enjoy the beach.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sexy and Dangerous Battle against the Sin of Lust!**

"Oh yeah, we're finally here in Miami!" Garent shouted in joy, she always wanted to come here and have a relaxing vacation but never got the chance because of her work.

"Sheesh, we only just got off the plane and you're already acting like a child." Yuuri sighed.

"Oh, come on Yuuri, aren't you at least excited to be in one of the most tropical countries in the world?" Garent asked.

"If this was under normal circumstances I would be, but we're here on a mission for Lucifer and Raiden." Yuuri reminded making Garent punts a little.

"Don't worry, Aunt Garent, even though we're gonna be looking for the Seven Sins we can still have some fun while we're here." Raiden pointed out the bright side.

"Aww, I knew you would agree with me, Raiden!" Garent squealed happy as she hugs Raiden with his head smooth on her breasts.

"Wow, I think Garent has more affection than the other two." Leviathan commented.

"Really, I think they have love him the same just like we do." Maria said which causes the Demon Lord Sin of Envy to blush and smiles.

"Yeah, I guess you got me there." Leviathan giggled. Still remember the time she had back home when Raiden took her virginity away becoming her woman.

Soon, Machina arrives to the entrance with the car they rented, and everyone got in as she drives off find where can they find the Sins of Lust Asmodeus.

"Okay, so tell me again how Maria can locate where one of the Sins is hiding exactly?" Garent asked.

"Weren't you listening back on the plane? Lucifer explained that it's the Angel blood she had transferring all of it to Maria before going down to Hell." Leviathan explained.

"She was asleep during that explanation." Yuuri informed.

"Hey, it's not my fault I was too excited to sleep last night!" Garent snapped.

"Well, we found a lead about Asmodeus at the beach where no leaves." Raiden informed as he looks through his IPhone.

"Yeah, it's all over the news." Maria added.

"Then that's where our target is, you two are quite helpful when you want to be." Lucifer smirked.

"How do you know it's a Demon Lord, though?" Maria asked.

"If people are acting strangely, it's likely because Asmodeus is here collecting followers. Once they're drawn in by her seduction their souls are forfeit and they go to Hell when they die." Lucifer explained.

"Seriously?" Raiden shocked.

"That's awful." Maria said feeling sad for them.

"I don't think they're deserving of either your sympathy. If a human is weak-willed, they have no one to blame but themselves." Lucifer pointed out.

"Sadly, that's true for when humans do something that will affect their whole life and will be too late before they come to regret it." Machina agreed sadly.

"And she is our enemy, so you two can think of this as saving the people from her or whatever. I don't care." Lucifer said.

"Just be sure to give Maria back her heart when all of this is over." Raiden glared.

"Just be sure to wear the swimsuits I brought for you all!" Garent excited.

"Huh, I wanted to ask you about the one you got for me." Maria acted nervous.

 **(Beach)**

Everyone ins enjoying their time on the hot day of the beach relaxing in the sun, playing in the water, and some people hanging out together like a couple's spots for all the lovers, and most important most women in sexy bikinis to show off their body to the men to get the most attention.

However, their sexiness pales in comparison when it comes to the Lustful Sin Demon Lord Asmodeus as they see her surfing on a wave like a pro while wearing a thing sexy black bikini that got all the men's attention and making the women jealous though they couldn't help but fall for her as well. After she's done with surfing, she decided to have fun with all the lustful stares by doing some sexy poses while the men and some women are taking pictures her, the other people on the beach including the couples are starting to kiss each other in heated passionate.

This is caused by Asmodeus's pheromones she's releasing in the air as the lusts everywhere are fueling up her demonic power, whether it be man and woman together or the same sex going for each other, it doesn't matter because it's all a lustful fun for Asmodeus.

"It's a nice start, but I still don't think you're horny enough." Asmodeus said in a sexy tone.

"Let the sand swallow you up! Fall into the deepest depths of depravity! Don't hold anything back. If it feels this good, then it can't possibly be this bad." Asmodeus commanded as the whole people is becoming a sex zone.

As the sex demon is enjoying her fun, she notices something when she looks up at the sky and gasps a little but change it to an exciting smile as she stands up with her boobs bouncing a little and step back a few feet. The thing she spotted was a person gliding in the air with a red parachute and the person drop from the sky landing hard on the beach without a scratch, the person is none other than Lucifer wearing a blue x-cross bikini top with the bottom part being red.

"Well, you were easy enough to find. Did you miss me, Asmodeus?" Lucifer asked.

"Just a bit, I actually miss that cute lightning boy more when he took off before we have any playtime." Asmodeus said.

"Oh, don't worry, I intend on continuing where we left off back in Hell." Raiden walked next to Lucifer wearing a black swim trunk with shiny-gold lightning bolts.

"Wow, I didn't think you can get any hotter than before, but you look more stunting now!" Asmodeus complimented as she licks up lips.

"Thanks, the swimsuit was my Garent's idea, so the credit goes to her." Raiden looked back to his group.

Garent is wearing a one-piece red swimsuit with gold outline strings and front showing a V-shape opening down midway to her stomach revealing the side of part her cleavage. Machina has her hair tied in one ponytail hold by a red flower-like bandana and wearing a purple two-piece bikini with the top part only covering the small front part of her breasts and the bottom barely covering her curvy big butt. Yuuri is cross-shaped design red bikini that is a little tight to her breasts and up her butt. Leviathan is wearing a similar bikini like Lucifer's and Maria is wearing a tight one-piece white swimsuit.

"Oh my, you certainly been busy since our last encounter." Asmodeus commented on Raiden's group.

"I think so too, consider I just conquered little Sin of Envy and now it's your turn!" Raiden declared.

"Right after we kicked our ass for revenge, of course." Lucifer added.

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor after literally getting your asses kicked out of Hell." Asmodeus laughed a little.

"But as much as I want to play with you, I'm busy collecting followers, we'll play later." Asmodeus denied to "play" with them. Although, this made Lucifer laughs a little.

"These followers are not nearly as royal as you think." Lucifer proved a point by moving her body a little making her breasts bounces in the bikini top and suddenly all the men are chattering lustfully for her.

"That wasn't so difficult." Lucifer said.

"Yeah, just show these men the good stuff and they'll be eating out the palm of your hand." Garent said bending forward a little and pressing her breasts together between her arms making other men woo for her too.

"Since when has this become a sexy contest?" Yuuri asked as she stretches out horizontal part of her bikini a little that got the men to near her much to the science woman's shock.

"Wow, they're really going all out today!" Leviathan impressed of Lucifer and Garent's sexy charm.

"Garent has always been the type of woman who's never afraid to show herself more." Machina chuckled.

"I bet Maria can turn heads too!" Leviathan said as she uses her waterpower to splash some on Maria making her swimsuit transparent that shows her nipple much to her embarrassment.

Raiden became a little angry that the men are starting to stare at Maria with their perverted eyes and wanted to electrocute them into barbeque, but he held himself back because he didn't want to hurt these people as they are only influence by Asmodeus. Most of the time.

Asmodeus licks her lips seeing the embarrassed girl covering herself.

"C'mon, that's amateur stuff. I was just getting warmed up." Asmodeus claimed before falling on her back to the wide pink towel as the men cheer for her sexiness more.

"Young or old, male or female, everyone's gaze is drawn to me, their lewd thoughts wrapping around every inch of my body. Beat that!" Asmodeus bragged.

"There's more to the art of seduction than just showing off your tits." Asmodeus mentioned.

"How about the art of kicking your ass?" Leviathan snapped her fingers to summon her demon snails, but one accidently landed right on top of Maria covering her in its slam as the demon snail crawl off her.

"Why is this happening to me?" Maria asked herself.

"Sorry Maria, I didn't mean to!" Leviathan apologized for turning back to Asmodeus.

"Have you forgotten I can control water; the beach is my home turf. If you want to flee in terror, now's your chance." Leviathan bragged though she knew better that a Demon Lord like Asmodeus won't back down so easy.

"I was getting tired of just standing around here, I hope you're ready for the pleasure of pain!" Raiden smirked as he emits his lightning spark all over his body.

"Well, that's no good at all. This isn't a place for fighting: it's a place of love. A place where people are going to be making love too!" Asmodeus stated as she starts groaning a bit.

"I can't have you ruining the mood! You will not be crashing my orgy with a bunch of icky snails!" Asmodeus said.

"Ah! I can't hold it back any longer—here it comes!" Asmodeus moaned as she unleashed her power.

" **Pheromone Wind!"** Pink spears of wind raise up and go down toward the demon snails destroying them with ease.

"Maybe I overdid it a little." Asmodeus chuckled.

"How dare you do that to my Snaiba?!" Leviathan angered as she stands on a pillar of water. She was about to charge toward the lust demon but was stop by Machina.

"Hey, let me handle this!" Leviathan demanded.

"Calm down, you need to keep your mind focus and keep your anger under control you won't go in blind sighted." Machina advised.

"I think it would be better for two people with water abilities fighting together than alone." Machina said looking at Asmodeus.

"Wait, what?" Leviathan confused.

 **(Music-Juvia Lockser's Theme)**

Machina raises up two fingers like she's pointing toward the sky, but it's actually something else as inside Asmodeus's pink tornado where there are no wind blowing something came out from beneath the sand and shot right up to the pink-haired demon. Asmodeus reacted quickly she saw something coming for her and lean her body backwards and spread her legs to narrowly dodge the unknown attack which is a small stream of water that is spinning around really fast like a drill.

"Oh my!" Asmodeus surprised.

"Hmm, it looks like you were able to dodge my **Water Drill Snake** even though I had the element of surprise. Not bad." Machina commented.

"Whoa, no way! You can control water too?" Leviathan asked surprise.

"Well, I am a Water Dragon, after all." Machina revealed as her red eyes starts to glow a little.

"I was wondering where Raiden got his powers from, I take the rest of you are dragons too." Lucifer guessed turning her head to Garnet and Yuuri.

"You got most of that right, I'm a dragon like Machina but Yuuri is 100% human with a big ass brain." Garent explained as she pat Yuuri on the head though she doesn't like it much and brush the hand away.

"Even though we raised Raiden as our nephew, we're not actually related by blood and he's actually more special than you can imagined." Yuuri stated.

"Bold claim, one I actually believe you consider I've seen Raiden's power firsthand." Lucifer commented.

"Back then when I hated my powers, they still try to train me on how to control properly and learning that I can use it so much more than just blasting everything." Raiden explained.

"They never gave up on helping me to be myself and never afraid of that, guess I now realize that and I'm grateful to have them in my life." Raiden smiled.

"My, my, I never expected to be facing against dragons, I thought they all went extinct centuries ago." Asmodeus said as the middle cross part of the thin black bikini came off from the attack earlier that also caused her breasts to jiggle in response.

"Believe me, we're not the kind of dragons you know!" Machina thrusted her hand outward to shot sharp water needles from the water pillar like a Gatling gun as they turn into ice.

Asmodeus raises her pink tornado to block the icily needles as they shattered upon impact of the wall of wind.

"So, you can also turn water into ice, you certainly are more skilled than I give credit for." Asmodeus commented.

"Thank you, I can say the same about you Demon Lords, certainly living up to the name you earned." Machina complimented back.

Machina jumps off the water pillar as she goes higher than the tornado as she is right above the middle seeing Asmodeus inside just as Machina thought, like she knew that tornados can't blow wind on the inside which is always the weak spot like she took advantage of that earlier with that sneak attack. Machina shafts the water onto her arm to make it into a water whip and swings it to Asmodeus though she dodge it and flew up to meet Machina for a little closeup, she crosses her arms while spinning around then swing her right leg for a kick to the blue-haired woman as she blocks it with her other arm and push it away to dodge a backflip kick. Machina threw her water whip forward and move her arm around to attack Asmodeus even though she dodges most, the tip of the whip is frozen sharp that manages to cut on few spots of her body.

"Oh, that felt cold, I need a little cool off on a hot day like that!" Asmodeus joked sexually before blasting more spears of wind at Machina.

Machina starts flying around over the beach and water and even going higher into the sky to avoid be pierce by those pink wind spears though they keep going after her like they're heat-seeking missiles, she quickly pull the water whip back to her to form a water shield to block the wind spears. Although three of the wind spears managed to pierce through the water shield and cut on her right arm, left side above the waist, and on the right leg as blood gushes out.

"Aunt Machina?!" Raiden worried, wanting to go help her.

"Don't worry, Raiden, I think that be enough distracting." Machina said.

"Huh, distracting? What are you…" Asmodeus paused and realized as she look the water pillar where Leviathan is, only to find that she is gone.

"SURPRISE!" Leviathan shouted after bursting out of the stand inside the tornado with a giant demon crab.

"What?" Asmodeus gasped before being wrapped by Machina's water whip.

"This is what happens what you don't fight serious!" Machina shouted when she pulls the whip to force Asmodeus to fall toward Leviathan who was thrown by her demon crab.

"Let how if you still enjoy the pleasure of pain!" Leviathan uppercut Asmodeus as she moans in pain with her cheeks blushing.

 **(Music End)**

"Alright, did you see that, Machina? I did it!" Leviathan cheered.

"Yes, you did well." Machina complimented.

"I see, so they made a plan for this as Machina became the decoy, not bad." Garent commented.

"However, that won't be enough." Lucifer said not celebrating.

"Oh my, to be hit like that… it hurt and yet it feels good at the same time." Asmodeus moaned as she body glows again and the cuts Machina gave her started to heal in a second.

"Seriously?" Leviathan gasped.

"Leviathan! Machina! We're retreating now!" Lucifer called out.

"What? But we can still take her on!" Leviathan said.

"While you two are stronger together with the ocean here, Asmodeus still has the advantage. She's drawing power from all the humans lusting after her." Lucifer explained.

"I'm afraid she's right, if this battle draws out any longer than you two will done for." Yuuri added.

"Guess we got no choice but to leave for now, come on, Maria." Raiden lifted his first girlfriend on his arms and run away with everyone following him.

"Maria?" Asmodeus said, curious of this human woman Raiden seem to fondly of.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, the group have found their first sin on earth and that is the Demon Lord Sin of Lust Asmodeus as Machina and Leviathan worked out to get the upper hand, but they were forced to retreat because of Asmodeus lust power from the humans. They'll need to come up with a plan to beat her at her own sexy game and hopefully the girls will be up to the task, if not then they'll become Asmodeus's sex-slaves forever.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Contest to Conquer the Demon Lord of Lust**

"This is where you saw the vision of Asmodeus? Ans she was gathering followers?" Lucifer asked Maria as the group in front of a large nightclub called "Sea Wall" and dressing up a little fancy too.

"Yeah, that's what it seemed like." Maria said.

"Okay, so we found her base of operation, not entire surprise that it would be a nightclub." Raiden commented.

"We still need a way to beat her, despite mine and Leviathan's combined strength we couldn't put her down due to all the lust back on the beach." Machina pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll beat her, and Raiden fuck her demonic brains out with his super big dick!" Leviathan proclaimed exciting.

"Huh, how about we do something else before we get to that." Raiden suggested, though Lucifer seem to like the idea but kept this to herself.

"By the way, what are wearing?" Lucifer questioned Leviathan's "dress" she's wearing.

"Huh, it's a mermaid. I thought it would be adorable." Leviathan said.

"Well, you certainly look cuter." Raiden complimented that made Leviathan blush as she smiles.

"Hey guys, let's go inside, I want to see what kind of booze they have here!" Garnet called out as she is already at the door holding it open.

"We better go after her to make sure she doesn't go drunk crazy again like last time." Yuuki sighed before everyone went inside.

The place is dark with few lights on and some on the stage, Raiden and the women are sitting together in a large table big enough for eight people which is good since the group is seven, they wait patiently for Asmodeus to show herself.

"I can feel her magic, it's all over the place." Leviathan reported.

"Better prepare yourselves." Lucifer advised.

"I wonder if she's gonna spill some beer on her pussy for sex entertainment?" Garnet asked curious.

"I rather not find out." Yuuki said hoping to not see something embarrassing like that or else she might fall under Asmodeus's lust spell as well.

The lights above the stage started lighting on one spot as the little lights on the edge of the stage goes on too, then raising from under the stage is the only and one Demon Lord of Lust Asmodeus in all her sexy glory as the crowd cheers for her. Asmodeus is now wearing a gold bra, small black shorts, and black high-heel boots as the outfit seems erotic enough to impress the crowd. Raiden's group weren't cheering like the rest as they stay quiet for now and watch how Asmodeus's little show.

Asmodeus walks toward the pole on the stage and start performing her own sexy pole dancing as she rubs her body on the pole and spins around a few times while spreading her legs, the crowd is really getting into the pole dance as Asmodeus's lust spell is effecting more like what she did on the beach earlier.

"You guys are so naughty, aren't you?" Asmodeus asked sarcastically as she rubs her front up and down with her boobs press together and the pole between them.

"But that's okay, it's cute. Give yourselves to me! Let it all out!" Asmodeus said as her followers cheer for her more.

"Huh, so she's gathering followers in both day and night. I have to admit her work ethic." Lucifer said.

"Hey Maria, you're doing okay?" Garnet asked when she notices Maria almost covering her eyes. Keyword, almost.

"This is just… a bit much for my virgin eyes to handle." Maria admitted nervous.

"Seriously, but you had a threesome with me and Raiden the other night!" Leviathan reminded.

"I know, I know, but we never had sex that time, so I'm still a bit nervous." Maria said.

"Still, to think a simple act of sex like pole dancing to the extreme would make get her followers to make her more powerful. Who knows how strong she'll get if the entire planet falls under her spell?" Yuuki stated.

"Then we'll just have to show her that she's not the only one who can woo people like that!" Garnet smirked as she stands up from her sit.

"Whoa there, Aunt Garnet, what are you going to do?" Raiden asked, worry a little for his aunt.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm going to challenge her to a pole dancing contest!" Garnet declared as she walks toward the stage.

"Hmm, this should be interesting." Lucifer said, curious to see how Asmodeus will deal with another dragon facing her.

"Hey, how about you and I do a little pole dancing contest?" Garnet challenged Asmodeus in front of the crowd as she removes her dress showing off her thin black bra and panties.

"I'm starting to feel worry about this." Machina said.

"Ah, I see you're a dragon as well like the water woman. Very well, I'm curious to see how lustful a dragon can be." Asmodeus accepted the challenge and Garnet finished her drink throwing it away before going to her own pole.

"I'm also doing this for Machina and Leviathan since they couldn't finish you back on the beach, so this is also my way of avenging them." Garnet mentioned as she wraps one leg around the pole, rubbing her pussy a bit, and spank her big thicc butt making it jiggle for the crowd to see as they cheer for her.

"Oh, not bad, I take it you've experience pole dancing before." Asmodeus guessed as she throws her head back and raise her chest up for her breasts to bounces.

"I did a few nightclubs here and there to make some easy money before I went on a serious job to help raise Raiden." Garment bragged. She moves her body off and on the pole like she's doing the wales dance, rubbing her pussy up the pole and smacking her breasts together on the pole.

"Oh my, I can imagine it must've been a handful… to hold yourself back against such a fine man like him." Asmodeus smirked as her eyes start to glow pink.

"Huh, wh-what are you talking about?" Garnet gasped as her body faintly glows pink.

"You can't hide it from me, I can sense your inner lust for your nephew, and I can also tell either of you are blood related, meaning you can have your way with him at any time." Asmodeus stated as she flips herself upside-down with her back facing the pole.

"Shut up! So, what if I think Raiden is a hot stud I wanted to fuck with, it's not my decision of what goes on in his sex life!" Garnet grunted as she does the same upside-down pose.

"Come now, you shouldn't hold yourself back, let out all that lust within!" Asmodeus commanded as her powers started to take over Garnet.

"No way… I'm not giving up that easy!" Garnet pulled herself together, pulling herself up grabbing onto the poll and hold her legs in the air spreading them apart swinging her hips a little.

"My, my, you're quite the fighter, aren't you?" Asmodeus commented on Garnet for lasting this long, but she decided to kick this up a notch by spinning around while still upside-down and shaking her chest that makes her breasts move side to side.

This got the crowd more wild up than Garnet's moves as the dark skin dragon woman tries her best to keep up the pole dancing against Asmodeus, but she soon find herself feeling the lust within her starting to grow and couldn't contain it any longer and it's what Asmodeus wants from her.

"Damn it, not sure if… I can hold out much longer." Garnet groaned as she is now upside-down again, but now her large breasts are pressed against the floor of the stage and she moves her hips up and down with her pussy against the pole.

"Go on, there's no shame in feeling the lust." Asmodeus said, swaying her hips side to side.

"Raiden, I'm sorry!" Garnet moaned loud as she gave in to Asmodeus's lust spell and went unconscious.

"Oh no, are you okay, Garnet?" Maria runs to Garnet to check if she's alright and see Asmodeus walks to her.

"I see why Lucifer and Raiden likes you." Asmodeus said as she's about to place a hand on Maria, but Raiden grabbed her hand before it could even tough Maria's face.

"Don't even think about it, and your powers won't take her away from us that easy. I can assure you." Raiden said firm.

"Is that right?" Asmodeus licked her lips before Raiden lets go of her hand.

Machina helps hold Garnet up as the group decided to leave the nightclub, Asmodeus's eyes never left the girl Maria finding this mortal girl to be quite interesting and perhaps her way into getting Raiden to be hers.

 **(Hotel Room)**

Yuuki exit the room where they place Garnet as they can hear her moaning for Raiden before the doctor close the door shutting out the sound.

"It looks like she'll be like that for quite a while." Yuuki reported.

"Sheesh, that bitch needs to pull herself together." Lucifer mocked.

"Hey, watch it! That's my aunt your talking about!" Raiden angered though Lucifer ignores him.

"Well, I'm hungry. Maria, go get me a Cuban sandwich, now." Lucifer ordered.

"B-But there's a storm coming." Maria pointed out.

"Then you better hurry." Lucifer said.

Maria did as she was told and went out to get Cuban sandwich for everyone since they didn't have any dinner yet, but to her surprise Asmodeus in her demon outfit is standing in front of her.

"Uh, hello… Lucifer and Raiden are in the hotel room right now." Maria informed.

"I couldn't care less about Lucifer and as much as I want Raiden, I'm only interested in you right now." Asmodeus declared as she took Maria away.

 **(Asmodeus's Mansion)**

"Please let me go, this is embarrassing!" Maria begged as she is now wearing naughty underwear with her hands tied behind her back and blindfold over her eyes.

"You've been drawing your eyes on me since the first time we met on the beach which I think is rather unusual because you don't seem interested in me one bit. That goes for my pole dancing as well." Asmodeus mentioned.

"Well, that because my heart only belongs to Raiden." Maria admitted even though she's blushing.

"Really, but there's something else, is there? Could it be… you're a virgin?" Asmodeus asked shocking Maria.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene Alert: Scroll Down to Skip it)**

"Oh my, that's the cutest thing I ever seen, a rare thing in fact." Asmodeus laughed as she starts touching Maria's body on her butt and boobs, feeling her smooth skin.

"That feels good, doesn't it?" Asmodeus asked.

"N-Not was good as Raiden's, after he had sex with Leviathan, I would let him touch my body to help be prepare for when he takes my virginity." Maria explained moaning from Asmodeus squeezing her left breast.

"I see, well then, how about I give you an advance help from my experience." Asmodeus sexually suggested as she pinches Maria's nipples making her moan a little louder.

Asmodeus had Maria lay on the bed and removing one of the white hearts shape covers on her nipple, the lust demon start groping the other breast while sucking on the nipple as she believes that Maria is about to reach the breaking point of giving in to her lust. However, to her surprise Maria refuses to give in.

"Sorry, but I think you're the one who's gonna lost in this game of lust." Maria proclaimed.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene End)**

Then they hear glass shattering from above them as both Lucifer and Raiden arrives in the mansion.

"Sorry we're late, would've gotten here soon if Lucifer didn't want to ruin the surprise." Raiden said before zapping his way to Maria's side.

"How are you?" Raiden asked concern for his girlfriend.

"I'm okay, Asmodeus just… wild-up my body a bit." Maria joked a bit.

"I'm still surprised she is able to resist me for that one guy." Asmodeus said.

"That and I also have this." Lucifer showed Maria's heart in the container.

"I see, I guess I can't take her away that easy." Asmodeus stated.

"That's the idea, I've taken a real liking to her and if you want both of them then you'll have to fight me!" Lucifer said with her demon spear out.

"Fine then, I'll play your little game and claim my prize!" Asmodeus summoned her plant monster that unleash some vines toward Lucifer.

"Hey, since when am I a prize?" Raiden asked.

Lucifer cuts the vines easily with her spear, but she'll soon come to regret that when the fluid from the vines splash on her and melting her armor and her body is reacting strongly to it.

"You like it? I thought a little aromatherapy might improve your mood. This is the ultimate aphrodisiac." Asmodeus said.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene Alert: Scroll Down to Skip it)**

More vines came out and wrap around Lucifer trapping her and melting more of her armor, Asmodeus with a little foot rub between the toes which actually made Lucifer moan loud and crazy. This is because of the ultimate aphrodisiac making the nerves in Lucifer's body go crazy making her squirm and moan like she's being rape right now, like Asmodeus simply blowing on Lucifer's armpit makes her squeals as her butt and nipples are expose now.

"You know, there's no difference between demons and humans. That is to say, deep down, they're all freaks who can only be saved by my power of love. That goes for your friends like that Garnet woman." Asmodeus proclaimed.

"You can't save shit with your disgusting corruption." Lucifer grunted.

"Really?" Asmodeus snapped her fingers to increase the power of the ultimate aphrodisiac.

"She's right." Raiden said appearing behind Asmodeus and force her to turn around for a little face-to-face.

"You're making it sound like you're some kind of Goddess of Love, which we all know that's bullshit because you're a demon who only craves to be the one getting pleasure!" Raiden lifted Asmodeus's right leg and move her underwear out of the way to pierce his whole dick into the pussy in one push.

"This… this feels stronger than the other men I had sex with!" Asmodeus gasped moaning.

"Lust is lust! Sex is sex! Nothing is wrong with those things, if you ask me, there's no sin in sex at all. It's almost cute you think there is." Lucifer claimed as she starts showing more resistance than Asmodeus imagined as she finds herself getting fucked by Raiden as he thrust his hips fiercely.

"You can get off to whatever weird shit you want!" Raiden groaned as he grabs Asmodeus's butt with one hand and grope her breast with the other making her moan.

"And people can have all the sex they want—that's their business!" Lucifer moaned.

"Teach it! Preach it! That's no sin at all!" Lucifer and Raiden said at the same time.

"My power… is useless on them, and this dragon boy… he's actually making turn on more than anything I've ever experience!" Asmodeus moaned and squeals when Raiden suck on her nipple and increasing the speed of his thrust. And she could've sworn she felt Raiden's dick just got bigger, which it did about two inches.

"I hope you're ready, because your pussy is about to be drawn in my seeds!" Raiden grunted as he thrust his hips stronger smacking against Asmodeus's flesh.

"Oh hell, my pussy is throbbing for your cum and my body is only reacting to you! Please, fuck this demonic slut!" Asmodeus begged moaning.

"Here… it… COMES!" Raiden cum in Asmodeus's pussy overfloating her inside.

"This sex… this lust… it's what I've been waiting for all along!" Asmodeus moaned as her pussy cum too and her head fell on Raiden's shoulder.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene End)**

"Looks like we win." Raiden pointed out.

"Of course, my Pride would never allow me to lose." Lucifer said as Raiden rolls his eyes.

"(Two Demon Lord down, six more to go.)" Raiden thought as he looks at Asmodeus thinking how cute she is sleeping like that.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The Demon Lord Sin of Lust has been defeated by the combined effort Lucifer showing powerful resistance to Asmodeus's power and Raiden giving her the fucking that she never had before, now there is only six Demon Lords of Sins to deal with and they're gonna be harder than the last.**

 **Next Demon Lord is the Sin of Greed, let's hope they'll be able to pay the price for going against her.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Greedy Demon Lord gets a Shocking Bill**

"London! London! We're gonna have some fun even though I hear this city doesn't get a lot of sun!" Leviathan singed a little song as she hugs Lucifer's arm.

"Did we really have to come here." Raiden sighed not being a fan of London.

It has been a few days since the battle against Asmodeus as everyone got some rest until Maria felt the presence of the next Demon Lord of hunt, the Sin of Greed Mammon being located in somewhere in London and took the flight for jolly old England.

"Now Raiden, I know London may seem like a boring place, but it does have its charm." Machina stated.

"I was hoping to find some clues in a crowded place like this, but I'm not feeling anything here." Lucifer disappointed as she looks around.

"Mammon probably like to be in a quiet place to count her money." Raiden shrugged.

"I wonder what kind of business she's doing to make people so greedy?" Garnet asked.

"Probably for her own interest of selling products with dark magic or something cheap." Yuurki guessed as she searches through her laptop to find any trance of magic activities here.

"Why not check if she's selling anything online? Even a Demon Lord like herself must be advertising some demonic shit for sell in this modern age." Garnet pointed out.

Everyone look at each other for a moment and back to Garnet, thinking that she may have actually thought of way to find Mammon and Yuurki search through the internet to find anything magic related, then found an add.

"A magic bottle that makes all your dreams come true." Machina read the app.

"Wow, that was pretty useful thinking, good job!" Leviathan said giving the dark-skinned woman a thumb up.

"What can I say? I even surprise myself." Garnet smirked.

"Okay, now let's find the location to her shop and deal with her as soon as possible." Lucifer ordered.

"Hold it, we have to be sure not to fall for any traps otherwise we may end up being her employees for all eternal." Raiden warned.

"As if I'll let that bitch make a slave out of me." Lucifer smirked.

"(Of course, you would say that consider you made Maria your slave.)" Raiden thought as he sweatdrops.

 **(Mammon's Shop)**

Raiden and the gang are standing in front of they believe to be Mammon's base of operation consider they can sense demon powers in there.

"You sure it's open? It's so dark in there." Maria asked feeling a little scared.

"She probably closes up shop early today knowing we'll be coming for her." Garnet stated.

"Then let's not keep her waiting." Lucifer said as she turns the doorknob finding to be lock for a second until the door suddenly open and they walk inside.

"Uh, I was kinda expecting something more gruesome and messy from a Demon Lord." Machina commented as she sees the shop to be small and clean even.

"Hey, just because we demons act a little more differently than humans that doesn't mean we know about cleaning ourselves up." Leviathan lectured.

"Just keeps your eyes open, there's bond to traps here." Raiden said as he sniffs the place definitely picking up a very strong demon present here.

Machina looks down at the carpet seeing the strange symbol probably means for the Sin of Greed though finds it unique that brightens up the shop a little, then she notices something in the middle of the carpet which appears to be a gold coin.

"Oh dear, someone must've drop." Machina said as she leans down to pick it up.

Everyone quickly reacted to Machina spotting the coin on the carpet and try to stop her from touching the gold coin, but it was too late as the moment Machina touched the coin they are now trapped in a large cage.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I thought you were smarter than that?!" Leviathan snapped.

"Listen to what others say to you next time, even a dog follows commands." Lucifer angered.

"Hey, back off, Lucifer. It's not Aunt Machina's fault that whenever she sees an item laying around, she tends to pick them up to either return it to the owner or give it away to someone else." Raiden explained.

"Yeah, kinda like that time found a bag of money and gave to some guys without even realizing they were bank robbers." Garnet recalled as she scratches the back of her head.

"Sounds like your kindness also cause you trouble." Leviathan deadpanned.

"Yeah, that happens sometime." Maria sighed.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Machina apologized.

"What a naughty dragon woman." Mammon chuckled as she walks in the room revealing herself to everyone.

"You think you can steal my hard-earned money, just because I wasn't looking?" Mammon asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really going to take it. Honest, the last thing I would ever do is stealing." Machina said honestly as she hands the coin to Mammon.

"I'm afraid simply returning to me won't do." Mammon said even though she already took the coin back and put it between her breasts.

"Sheesh, if you're gonna lecture us about money then I'll just kill myself now." Leviathan complained.

"My, aren't you the pissy one with such language." Mammon pointed out.

"Duh, I'm in a cage." Leviathan talked back.

"Listen, I'm sure you recall me beating all you Seven Sins' asses and conquering Hell. We already taken down the Lust Sin, now it's the Greed's turn for a beating." Raiden glared as he raises his lightning coated fist.

"Oh, that seems terribly unnecessary. Why don't we sit down to a spot of tea and talk instead?" Mammon offered.

"Sorry, I can tell you prefer settling things in business even though you might cheat things to your way, I'm more of a man of action than talk." Raiden grabbed the bars and pulls them apart with little effort.

"Oh my, I made sure those bars were strong to withstand the strength of 50 men, but you're clearly stronger than that." Mammon commented.

"I hope you saved the receipt because you're gonna need a stronger cage if you're ever going to trap a Demon-Dragon." Raiden smirked.

"If you're so eager for fight, might I suggest we go somewhere with more open space." Mammon hold out her hand.

"I'm going too, I also want to settle things with you Sins and I ain't leaving things to a mortal boy." Lucifer walked up next to Raiden.

"W-Wait, are you two going to be okay?" Maria asked worry.

"Don't worry, we'll have this greedy bitch under our feet by the time we get back." Raiden promised with a gentle smile before he and Lucifer are teleported away with Mammon.

 **(Old Castle)**

"Is this your house?" Raiden asked as he and Lucifer look around.

"Just a little piece of real estate I picked up. I've been looking for a lease it out, but none is interested." Mammon explained.

"Probably because no one can afford whatever price you're making." Raiden said.

"For the right price, this could be your new home. What do you say?" Mammon asked.

"You really think I came here to talk about leasing property?" Lucifer asked back.

"And I believe I made myself clean on beating you back at that shop." Raiden added.

"Well, can you really blame me for trying? I'm more about negotiation than bloodthirsty revenge." Mammon sighed that the talking is probably over now.

Raiden slams his fist to the ground sending an electric line toward Mammon and she dodge a quickly to avoid the electric line popping up like a spike, Lucifer jumps toward Mammon with her spear swinging for the head but the Demon Lord of Greed dodge it.

"Now Lucifer, you should realize that you're far too weak to beat me in this state though Raiden on the other hand may pose a little challenge." Mammon pointed out.

"Would you look at that, compliment from the Sin of Greed, that's something." Raiden chuckled.

"Shut up! I don't care if one is stronger than me, I will win this fight!" Lucifer declared.

Lucifer charge at Mammon as she jumps away and threw two bottles which Lucifer shattered one with her arm though it released an acid that melted part of her orange shirt and it stings her skin a bit, but the Demon Lord of Pride didn't care as she reel her arm back to throw her spear. Suddenly she felt her left leg not moving anymore, she looks down to see her foot is stuck in some sort of stick goo that was from the other bottle Mammon threw.

"Looks like you gotten yourself in a sticky situation." Mammon joked before throwing another bottle at Lucifer that released a mist around her.

"Try laughing at this!" Raiden shouted as he attacks behind her with an electric dropkick though Mammon was able to dodge that.

Lucifer quickly threw her spear before slowly losing consciousness to the mist, but Mammon saw that coming simply moving her head to the side letting the spear past by. However, just as Lucifer fell a shattering sound was made from behind causing Mammon to gasp as she turns around to find Lucifer's spear has broken through a stain glass.

"You fool! Do you know how much that stain glass cost?" Mammon asked in anger.

"Oh, are you feeling angry, Mammon?" Raiden asked with a smirk.

" **Lightning Demon-Dragon Roar"** Raiden fired his black-red lightning breath, but not at Mammon for he shot the blast at a random part of the castle destroying to bits.

"AAAAAAHHHH?! What do you think you're doing?" Mammon screamed.

"Just thought about a way to get you to take this fight more seriously. Maybe destroying this expensive castle should set the mood." Raiden said.

"Don't you dare!" Mammon charged at Raiden with a fist of anger.

Raiden jump toward Mammon to meet her fist against his, their fists collide creating a powerful shockwave with electric currents flying around a little and the two are pulled away from each other from the force.

"Oh no, I can't this damage continue to spread or else it'll cost me a fortune or two!" Mammon worried as she sees cracks and broken parts of the castle.

"I guess it's only natural that I would destroy a castle like the dragons in old fairy tales do, and then I'm going to take you as my bitch like with Asmodeus." Raiden mentioned.

"Foolish child, you really have no idea what I'm doing all this for." Mammon glared.

"Huh, you're saying there's more to money making business than just being a Demon Lord?" Raiden asked curious.

"Hmm, perhaps now you're willing to listen." Mammon grinned as she snaps her finger and they are suddenly teleported out of the castle along with Lucifer.

 **(Giant Nurse Room)**

"Huh?" Raiden blinked a few times until he realizes that he was no longer in the old castle.

"Where am I?" Raiden asked as he looks around seeing dozes, no thousands of little baskets and some human women in here.

Raiden look at the little baby one woman is holding; he gasps upon seeing the baby has a more demonic appearance, yet the woman isn't faze by it at all.

"What… is that supposed to be a baby?" Raiden asked shock as he backs away but stop when his back touched Mammon's large breasts.

"That's right, that is one of my children." Mammon whispered in Raiden's ear.

"Wait, one… so all these are you kids?" Raiden asked shock.

"Yes, trying to care for 500,000 children is very troublesome for a businesswoman like myself." Mammon bragged.

"500,000?! JUST HOW MANY MEN DID YOU GO THROUGH?!" Raiden shouted and some of the babies started crying.

"Shush!" Most of the women shushed Raiden to keep his voice calm.

"Oh, huh, sorry…" Raiden apologized.

"I actually had one husband in my life, but centuries ago he left me with all these children I have raise all on my own and an unimaginable debt." Mammon mentioned.

"Seriously? The guy just abandoned you like that without a second thought, that's fucking mess up even for demons." Raiden angered, looking at the demon babies knowing what it feels like to be abandoned by his own dad.

"Doing this requires a tremendous amount of resources." Mammon said.

"And these women here, I take it you lured them here and have be your babysitter slaves for your business, didn't you?" Raiden guessed.

"Indeed, I made them sign the soul contact, so the children are happy, the mothers are happy, and I'm happy. What else does it matter?" Mammon said.

Raiden didn't like the way she's saying, it's almost as if she wanted to place her problems on someone else and let them deal with it while she does whatever she wants without even knowing what's happening to her own kids. This started to piss off Raiden more as he clenches his fist, then he heard one of the demon babies giggles making turn his attention to one demon baby as it tries to reach its little black hand to him.

"Aw, it looks like one is starting to like you. Perhaps you could help take care of them along with the other women we left back at my shop." Mammon suggested.

"What did you just say?" Raiden asked with his eyes cover in shadow.

"I think you're just being a coward, an idiotic coward who is too blinded to see the precious things she already has." Raiden said.

"Umm, what are you talking about?" Mammon asked.

"You said that everyone here who signed up for this bullshit babysitting job are happy, but it's more like these women are just running away from their problems and didn't want to face reality anymore." Raiden pointed out.

"So what, that doesn't mean anything to me!" Mammon stated.

"Really? Because I think all your kids want their mom, their real mom to be in their life like all mothers should. I never knew my real mom and my dad tried to kill me when I was a baby, but I have three women who raised me like I was their own flesh and blood, they're more mother to me and any blood related. As my girlfriend Maria would say, love will always find a way." Raiden declared and soon all the demon babies started crying almost like they're responding to Raiden's strong words.

"What…?" Mammon confused of this reaction and suddenly Raiden grabs her by the arm.

"Let's go." Raiden said before he engulfed himself and Mammon in lightning then they disappeared from the room.

 **(With Maria and Others)**

"I wonder if Leviathan found Lucifer yet?" Maria asked, but before anyone can answer that question Raiden and Mammon appear before them.

"Raiden! You're alright!" Maria smiled.

"You teleported us back to the shop?" Mammon shocked.

"I'm only going to say this once, you're going to release those women from the contacts. I know life is bullshit and all, but I also know that there's always a better way to handle things." Raiden demanded.

"You dare make such demands of me? Such arrogant pride!" Mammon mocked.

"Pride, huh? Looks like you're starting to rub off on me, Lucifer." Raiden smirked.

Suddenly the wall of Mammon's shop burst from the major entrance of Lucifer in her demon warrior outfit.

"Yeah, it's actually kinda cute." Lucifer said.

"So, where the hell have you been all this time?" Raiden asked.

"She trapped me in a torturing room to make me pay for property damage, but I broke free and here to settle the score." Lucifer explained.

"More unfound pride. No matter, I'll make you bleed every last penny!" Mammon declared as she throws her potions at Lucifer.

Lucifer stops them in midair trapping them in red bubbles and toss them away all over the shop which the potions unleash fire and explosion destroying the shop much to Mammon horror, the Sin of Greed try to end Lucifer, but she grabs her by the neck and strike in the stomach with a strong knee-kick before throwing the greedy demon woman out of the shop crashing into another building across the street.

Mammon, the Demon Lord Sin of Greed, has been defeated and Lucifer stands victories with one high shoe on her breast.

"Well, that's take care of things." Raiden said.

"Hey Raiden, what's that on your leg?" Maria asked pointing at something attach to his leg.

Raiden looks down becoming shock to see it's one of Mammon's demon babies.

"Aw, it likes you." Machina commented.

"Hey girls, how good are you with kids?" Raiden asked nervous.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The Demon Lord of Greed has been defeated making it two Demon Lords down and five more to go, and it looks like Raiden has suddenly found himself being a father of 500,000 demon kids and I think Mammon wouldn't mind that as long as she does her share of taking care of them too.**

 **Next chapter will be Raiden and Mammon having their private time, all expensive paid.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
